Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2
"I think I know how to reach you...." His free hand stretched outwards towards the fleeing Arrancar, and he focused his energy into the earth underneath him. It exploded all around him, rocks and boulders flying about at their target. However, no sooner did they leave the ground did they begin to disintegrate, the crumbs forming together to produce a sand-like material. Packed together and thick in density, it was very apparent that it had the strength to crush Grimmjow. However, it was moving at a much more versatile and flexible pace, flying in an acrobatic manner. It did not come as one.... but as many large and snake-like whips. This way, Grimmjow's chances of escape would be very limited. This kid couldn't be serious. An AERIAL attack? There had to at least be a limit. Grimmjow took off, heading directly up. Perhaps those things could only move so far. Alita was once again knocked away, however, it wasn't Kibō's intervention this time. Miharu looked closely to see a young boy about her age covered in an electric-aura. "Wai..Daiyaku?" Gaining the edge He wouldn't go far. Soon, the whips split and surrounded the ascending Grimmjow like a cage, preventing his escape. With his will, Kibō moved the wide and powerful whips toward the Arrancar, intent on delivering another punishing blow. Grimmjow placed his hand over his sword. "Grind! Pantera!" Grimmjow was surrounded by energy as his body began to change shape. The sand was deflected as energy surrounded Grimmjow during his transformation. His hand swiped through the energy cloud, and his appearance had changed drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth had become jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet had become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair was now very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes had enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which were now cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, it being replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing was now a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He also had blades protruding from his forearms and his calve As Kibō called off the sand, he finally allowed himself to notice the stranger's presence. Who was he? Whoever it was, he seemed to know Miharu.... and it seemed like he was an ally. Slowly, he picked up his sword from the ground and readied himself to fight once more. For now, it didn't matter. All he cared about was killing the Arrancar who dared to strike at him as well as his friends. "Daiyaku, why are you here?" Miharu asked, panting. "Saving you from getting wiped out of this dimension." The boy replied. His tone was different than before. Not as shy as his kind self, and not as harsh as his evil self. It seemed to be a mix of both. The confidence that his evil self had carried, and the carefulness the kind counterpart had. He changed in the last few weeks. He looked over at Kibō, Midoriko, and Grimmjow. "So, these Arrancar are the enemies, eh?" This prompted Kibō to look in his direction. "That's right... Miharu, you know this guy?" He questioned, looking over at the girl in question in the hopes that he would get some answers. "Former enemy of ours." Miharu replied. "However, he's changed and he's on my side now." There was a slight possessiveness to how she said "my". Kibō shrugged lightly, though he was inwardly relieved at the revelation. "Works for me." He said in a relenting manner. "Stay back for a bit Miharu. I've got this." Daiyaku assured her. He took a stance, his electric aura crackling and racing. Alita had been standing back to let them have their discussion, but now she took her own stance. "Little Prince Charming to the rescue?" She asked, laughing. "Let's see how long you last boy!" "Gladly." They both vanished, appearing at various points in the air, trading blows. Miharu watched in amazement. Grimmjow now started to make his move, flying like a loose cannon towards Kibō. He extended his claws, and they gleamed in the setting sunlight. "Fuck!!" As Kibō mentally swore, he instinctively raised one sword to block the oncoming attack. The weight, however, slammed him into the ground and caused a massive geyser of dust and dirt to erupt from the ground. The strength was phenomenal! He gritted his teeth, the veins bulging within his arms as he struggled against Grimmjow for dominance. However, even that was proving to be a godlike challenge. The Arrancar's strength had increased drastically, and he wasn't sure if he could hold off for much longer... Grimmjow vanished, his new speed astounding. He appeared behind the boy, extending his leg for a powerful kick. WHAM! Kibō let out a short scream as the blow slammed into his neck, his body careening forward. He tumbled unforgivingly across the ground, slamming headlong into one of the nearest houses. The crash caused debris to bury him underneateh, further injuring him. Grimmjow began to lunge after him, only to be blocked by Midoriko, whose blade was now pressing against his shoulder. She began to add pressure, only for Grimmjow to place a hand on the blade, pushing it off. His knee collided with her gut, and, grabbing her by the hair, he punched her in the face, shattering her mask. Then, he threw her away. "Cough! Gack!" Kibō was coughing, even as he shoved the debris from his body and forced himself out. Now, his body was covered in scratches, bruises, and minor cuts. But the concussive force applied to the blows that hit him made the pain even more worse. He crawled out of the ruins, forcing himself up to his hands and knees. This was getting bad... how was he supposed to counter that ridiculous speed?! Grimmjow began to flicker for a brief moment before appearing right in front of Kibō, swinging his clawed hands up like a blade. Meanwhile, Daiyaku and Alita were still at it, and Alita was gaining the upper hand. As they clashed once again and descended to the ground, Daiyaku was covered in several bruises and cuts. "Even with this spell I'm using, I can't seem to win." He hissed. "Just how strong are you?" "You'll never know, brat." She launched herself towards him, swinging her blade down in his shoulder and cutting right into the flesh. The relentless pressure was proving to be too much for Kibō. The nails slashed across his face, and he was once again forced down into the ground, vision blacking out. The rest of the world was now a haze, his eyes barely focusing to see everything clearly. The pain of his wounds was keeping him in his half-conscious state, and he was unable to defend himself. His body struggled to move, but found no direction. He was as helpless as a fish out of water. Grimmjow would not hesitate to finish him off now.... Grimmjow held up a hand. "Sayonara, kiddo." He began to charge a dark black Cero with blue outline. Then help came. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow would've seen a leg swing towards him. But the speed would've been too great for him to perceive with his distracted thoughts. The heel of a sandaled foot struck his jaw, and he was thrown away from the fallen Kibō to prevent the boy's death. The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in shock, and he shakily brought his head up to stare at the side of a familiar blonde-haired woman, his vision slowly clearing.... Then, he heard the voice that brought relief to him. "Keep your hands off of my son, you overgrown feline!!!!" It was Kyashi, a look of anger on her face as she glared in Grimmjow's direction. "M...mom?!" Grimmjow groggily emerged from the rubble he was buried in, groaning. "Who the hell was that?" He muttered, clutching his head only briefly. He charged towards her, gripping a blue Cero in his hands. Then, he let it fly. Bravely, the woman stood her ground. She extended her hand out towards the Cero as it came towards her, her fingers closing slightly as it hit her palm. However, it proved to be an effective barrier against the blast. Her hair whipped behind her, and she winced against the bright light, but held firm against his power. Grimmjow held up his free hand, firing an extra Cero to throw the woman off. Letting out a howl of pain as the blade cut into him, Daiyaki kicked Alita in the chin, the blade pulling out of his skin as she moved, and he jumped back. "It seems my current power...is nowhere near enough to beat you." He panted, and formed a seal with his hands. Smoke began to surround him, and his power began to rise for all to feel. As the smoke faded, Daiyaku was revealed to have aged, looking much more like his older brother, and had power to match. "Da-Daiyaku?" Miharu was surprised. She hadn't expected this. "Like I said before." Daiyaku's deeper voice rang out. "Stand back Miharu, I've got this." "What the hell?" Alita cursed at this transformation. "Boy, what did you do?" "You'll never know." Daiyaku repeated her words from before and vanished, reappearing in front of her and slamming his fist into her jaw. It was a matter of seconds that decided Kyashi's next movement. With her hand still outstretched and blocking the first Cero, Kyashi moved in before the second Cero could hurt her. It was a bolestra movement, her body leaping towards his figure. It took milliseconds for her to reach the front of him, her outstretched hand closing around one of his own. Then, her opposite leg swung up to meet her newfound target's stomach with the same immense force that she had brought about before to him. The blow took Grimmjow, and the powerful Arrancar was winded and spit up blood from this blow. He fell to his knees. Just how strong was this woman. A grim smile crossed Kyashi's face as she watched the Arrancar fall. Her eyes turned towards her son for a moment. "Are you all right, dear?" She called out. When Kibou nodded (it was all he could do at the moment), she nodded back. "Good. Stay there... I'll finish this up for you." Her eyes narrowed after that, and she turned back towards Grimmjow once again, fists clasping and raising over her head. WHUMPF! Without hesitation or mercy, she struck the back of Grimmjow's head to force him completely to the ground. But the Arrancar managed to move, and her attack missed. The blade on his arm began to extend, and he slashed upward at her. Her fists slammed into the ground once the Arrancar moved aside from her blow. However, at the upward blow, she was forced to jerk back and lunge onto her feet once again, landing in an acrobatic backflip.